


獨佔慾

by Enwol000



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Tseng, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Loyalty, M/M, omega Rufus ShinRa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enwol000/pseuds/Enwol000
Summary: 路法斯想要曾，而曾也想要他。一個少年副總裁挖坑給少年曾跳的故事。
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 12





	獨佔慾

**Author's Note:**

> *時間在BC發生前，採用R的同齡設定
> 
> *兩人介於16至19歲之間，無法接受的讀者請不要觀看
> 
> *有部分拳交描寫，無法接受的讀者請不要觀看

——就算是在塔克斯的安全屋，也不是所有東西都面面俱全。

曾在充滿路法斯氣味的屋子裡這麼想。

比如說在所有成員都是由Alpha和beta的組成下，抑制劑這種藥物相較其他紗布、繃帶等出任務時必備用品，就不是每個安全屋的會配製完善的了。

所以現下的情況才會顯得如此危急。

「這支呢？」黑髮的塔克斯拿出從房間內翻到的另一支藥劑。

「放棄吧，曾。連最新型的抑制劑都沒有用，就別期待上一代的會有效果了。」金髮的少年呻吟一聲，半放棄地倒回床上。他的額頭上滲出一層薄薄的汗，臉頰泛紅，領口被他自己扯開，露出裡面白晢的皮膚。領帶和那件厚重的西裝外套早就不知道被丟到床底哪個角落了，只剩下一件深色的襯衣還掛在身上。

曾不自覺地吞了吞口水，強迫自己移開視線。

這是一場針對路法斯．神羅的陰謀。他很肯定。

最開始不過是普通的襲擊。大概是哪派反神羅的人打聽到這天的維安比較薄弱，負責保護路法斯的兵力比平日少，於是打起了襲擊副總裁以用來威嚇神羅的主意。

但是他們不知為何忽略了跟在路法斯身旁的黑髮塔克斯，於是在煙霧彈的濃煙中，襲擊的那方沒占到半點好處，反而是被更精熟此道的塔克斯一個個擊倒。

和往常一樣，路法斯在旁邊無聊的看著一面倒的壓制，但在戰鬥結束，黑髮的塔克斯回到他身邊在調整領帶時，他卻莫名其妙地笑了出來。

「看來神羅也並非是密不通風的，不是嗎？」少年意有所指地說。

是指……維安方面的疏失？年輕的塔克斯揣測他的意思，才要開口，就聽到路法斯繼續說：「曾，讓士兵們中的Alpha都離開。不，不只Alpha，讓他們全部都回去好了。」

曾皺起眉頭，他發現路法斯不自然地倚在牆邊，心裡頓時有了不好的預感。他不動聲色地擋住士兵們投向路法斯的目光，低聲問：「您是哪裡受傷了嗎？」

費洛蒙的氣味會透過血液蔓延到空氣中，如果路法斯身上哪裡受了傷，就算傷口再小，氣味也有可能引起士兵們的騷動。

只是曾沒意料到他會得到一個比預想更糟糕的答案。

「帶我去安全的地方。」路法斯低低地笑著，他直接把半邊身體都靠在了曾身上。他們兩個的距離太近了，路法斯濕熱的吐息拂過曾的耳旁，帶來一陣酥酥麻麻的感覺，但說出口的話不亞於在黑髮塔克斯有些躁動的心中投下一顆炸彈。

「我發情了。」少年白晢的臉上浮起一層淡淡的紅暈。

……於是曾就在塔克斯的安全屋裡對著毫無作用的抑制劑發愁，他默默地把手上無用的針劑擺到一旁，像是下定決心的深吸一口氣。

「這是最後一個方法了，請您……容許我的冒犯。」曾靠近床緣，低下頭遲疑地說。他和路法斯已經很久沒有過這種接觸了，所以曾連大氣都不敢喘，像是在對待貴重物品似的，他小心翼翼地在路法斯脣上落下一個吻，便立即退開。

這不是他們第一次親吻。在路法斯分化前少年們時常在監視器拍攝盲點的角落裡捧著對方的臉頰親吻，那些吻通常都帶著曾剛出完任務尚未洗滌的血氣，但路法斯似乎對這些代表著暴力的味道樂此不疲。曾能清楚記得路法斯柔軟的金髮在兩人動作下晃動的模樣，他善語的嘴在唇舌交疊間發出的嘖嘖聲響敲在塔克斯的鼓膜裡，總能讓曾的大腦一片空白，但那段時光已經過了太久，久得曾連嘴唇輕觸路法斯臉頰的觸感記憶都有些模糊。

路法斯嘆了口氣，在情潮之中他的眉眼依然銳利，此刻卻有幾分柔軟地垂了下來。「你是笨蛋嗎，怎麼連臨時標記都做不好？」少年這樣抱怨道。「看好了，接吻要這樣。」他揪著曾的領帶，把他拉向自己。和剛剛有如蜻蜓點水般的吻完全不同，少年們的嘴唇緊緊貼在一起，路法斯的舌頭靈巧地鑽進曾微開的嘴巴中，曾猶豫了一下，舌頭也迎向對方，兩條舌頭緊緊交纏，肆意交換對方的氣味。

半晌，兩人才微微喘息著分開，拉長的銀絲從路法斯的嘴邊垂下，曾慢了一拍才伸出手指輕輕拭去，他彷彿是要避嫌似地移開了視線，「……臨時標記好像也、沒有效用。」曾艱難地指出事實。空氣中路法斯的氣味甚至比剛才更濃郁了，黑髮的少年慌張地起身，「我、我立刻去向主任彙報。」

曾怕自己再待下去會做出什麼不受控制的事，他必須儘遠離這些氣味，遠離路法斯，就算這個念頭一出現在腦中就讓他難受。但金髮的少年抓住了曾的手，「你知道、你知道還有最後一個方法。」不知道是期待還是恐懼的緣故，路法斯的聲音在顫抖：「曾，來幫我。」在他散亂的前髮下，湛藍的眸內好像浮出一道不明的水光。

幫？要幫、什麼。

曾愣了一下，立刻就理解了路法斯的意思。他腦中理智的警鈴猛烈地響起：別答應他，這不是你該做的，你應該馬上離開這裡，回去匯報。你知道這只是一時的費洛蒙紊亂而已，不一定是路法斯的意願，別答應他……！

可是路法斯需要協助。路法斯需要『我』的協助。他腦海中的另一個聲音反駁道。

而他總是沒辦法拒絕路法斯。

所以曾把警鈴按掉了。少年的喉結不自覺地上下移動了一下，他聽見自己乾澀的聲音在房間中響起。

他說：「好。」

路法斯半靠坐在床頭，腰下墊著幾顆曾不知道從哪裡找來的枕頭；他光裸的兩條腿向外打開，形狀漂亮的膝蓋在曾的腰旁屈起，露出雙腳中間那個粉紅色的洞口。那裡剛剛還緊緊地絞著曾的三根手指，因為指節的進出而逐漸變得鬆軟，不時有透明的液體被擠出穴口，落在床單上成了一個個淺色的印子。

曾還是第一次離發情的路法斯這麼近：他的一隻手扶著路法斯的身體讓他不會軟倒，少年的雙手則搭是軟綿綿地搭在黑髮塔克斯的肩上，隨著他的動作而發出細碎而愉快的呻吟。

一切都彷彿夢中。

在路法斯分化成Omega之後，神羅總裁對他的保護層級簡直是有如坐火箭筒似的提升，導致發情期前後的路法斯是絕對不可能出現在Alpha紮堆的塔克斯本部。

其實在路法斯分化以前，他們倆人的關係在曾的同僚眼中就已經不是秘密了。不少塔克斯都看過曾沒有外出執行任務的時候，他們成天膩在一起的畫面：黑髮的塔克斯在打靶訓練，路法斯就戴著耳機在場外鼓弄他的筆電；曾換到辦公室處理文書，路法斯也跟著挪到本部的沙發上頭；更別說那些來自副總裁指定的護衛任務了，曾沒有被點到名才叫人意外。

所以塔克斯們甚至在私下開玩笑道：副總裁待在本部的時間長到就好像他也是個塔克斯似的。

正因為從前的距離是如此觸手可及，當後來得知路法斯被總裁勒令要遠離Alpha們時候，頓時就有不少年紀稍長的同僚對曾報以同情的目光，連後輩們在曾面前也一副戰戰兢兢的模樣，深怕一個不小心就踩爆陷入低氣壓中的前輩的地雷。

不過那些都無所謂了，曾想。他的戀人就在懷裡，黑髮的塔克斯在路法斯肩上落下輕柔的吻，他連眨眼都不敢眨，怕這一切都像是個太過甜美的夢，一眨眼就會轉醒。

路法斯愉快地瞇起眼睛，他感覺到曾帶著薄繭的手指在撫摸他的腸道，前列腺被揉捏的快感讓他的前端高高翹起，他的下半身濕成了一片，而曾看起來沒有半點停止的打算。「夠了……已經可以了。」少年發軟的手按住曾的手臂。

曾搖搖頭，沒有停下動作，「您還不夠濕。」而且那裡還太窄，他像是在給路法斯上生理課那樣說道。

路法斯早知道曾就是這種認真的性格，但沒想到他在床上還是一副木訥的模樣。他不滿地輕哼出聲：「怎麼，你是想把整隻手都塞進去才滿意嗎。」

曾猛然抬起頭，他的眼睛倏然地亮了起來，「可以嗎？」話語裡是隱藏不住的期待。路法斯深感不妙，他覺得曾看起來就像是見了肉骨頭的狗一般，只要飼主一點頭就會飛奔向前，而眾所皆知的是：路法斯一向對狗沒有抵抗力。

所以曾把整個手掌都放進路法斯的洞裡也是很順理成章的事。現在那裡被撐到幾乎沒有皺褶了，隨著曾手指的動作不停的淌著水——塔克斯骨節分明的手在用來生殖的甬道裡屈起又張開，腫大的前列腺被肆意輾壓著，讓路法斯的前端像是壞掉的水龍頭一樣不住地溢出濁液。

路法斯的臉很蒼白，那裡到底不是用來容納人的手，每當曾張開手掌時路法斯都覺得自己的腸道彷彿要被撐破，令人暈眩的脹痛和快感一起襲上大腦，但他卻笑了出來。

——他看到曾的眼眸裡映出自己的身影。塔克斯的黑髮散亂，琥珀色的虹膜隱隱約約發著紅，他還是木著一張臉，可那雙用來殺人的手在床上也只會如此的撫摸他一個人，路法斯感覺到被大大的滿足了。

「太深了……」路法斯在曾耳邊喘息出聲，他的雙腿不自主的想要合攏。曾的手指摸得太深了，當他觸及到甬道裡的那一圈軟肉，恐慌感直接在路法斯的腦內炸開。真的太深了，淚水似乎要從眼眶滑落，那個尚未接受到費洛蒙的生殖腔緊閉著，曾試探性地摸了上去，猛烈的酸澀感就讓路法斯不住地想後退。

雖然路法斯不是沒有用玩具玩自己的性經驗，但他自己從沒用玩到這麼深過。或者說，鑒於總裁的愛子程度，路法斯的性經驗不像社交圈猜想的豐富，他只有自己捱過了前幾次寂寞的發情期，後來都是由神羅公司重金研發的強效抑制劑代勞。

所以在曾按壓著那圈肉環的時候，路法斯的知覺確實為毫無經歷過的多重感官而停機了一會。曾抓緊時機，將指頭擠進了那個小小的裂縫，瞬間路法斯幾乎要尖叫出聲，他的腰肢就不自主地弓起，像是要把那團軟肉往曾手上套。過於強烈的快感從尾椎處衝上大腦，他只覺得自己的腦漿似乎都要飛出去了，彷彿連吸氣都帶著快感似的，視線裡響起了一陣霹靂啪啦的電流，沒有被撫慰的前端間斷噴了好幾次，最後只可憐地流出無色的前列腺液。

曾感覺到濕熱的液體從手指上淋下，透明的體液順著他半插在穴口的手掌流下，滴滴答答地全部落在床單上。

——路法斯直接被摸到高潮了。

房間裡屬於路法斯的那股氣味逐漸淡去，取而代之的是性的淫猥味道瀰漫在空氣中。

狹窄的單人床隨著少年們的動作發出嘎茲嘎茲的聲音。路法斯坐在曾的腿上，雙手環抱著戀人的脖頸，這個姿勢讓塔克斯的性器進得很深，淺淺的抽動都使路法斯從喉嚨中滾出歡愉的聲響。

「嗯唔……呃……又、又要去了——」路法斯輕微地翻起白眼，他緊緊咬著下唇，腹部下發紅的性器依然挺立著，卻只是抽動了幾下，半點東西都流不出來。他射太多次了，黑髮的塔克斯像是不知疲憊似地索求著他。少年的甬道像個肉套子柔順地含著曾的性器，深處那個被操開縫隙的生殖腔內盈滿了精液，沉沉甸甸的，彷彿輕輕晃動就會聽到水聲。

為性而暈眩的不只有路法斯。

「請您別咬著，要是流血的話，費洛蒙又會流出來的……」曾已經不知道自己在說什麼了，理智彷彿要和這股高熱一起溶化掉一般，他用力地親吻路法斯，舌頭伸進他紅潤的嘴中不斷攪動著。氣味，氣味，到處都是路法斯的氣味，只要把路法斯上下兩個洞堵起來，氣味就不會散出去了吧。他糊成一團的大腦這麼想。

曾直直盯著路法斯，他看到戀人金色的睫毛微微顫著，因高潮而仰起的脖頸上有自己剛剛印上去的咬痕，白晢的腹上精斑點點，身下的肉洞隨著性器的進出不斷發出啵啾啵啾的水聲。

想要讓您感到舒服，想要讓您為我露出歡欣的表情。曾在路法斯的耳邊囁嚅著。想要您只看著我，想要您獨屬我一人。

他茫然地想起好像有誰這麼告誡過：愛使人瘋狂。

——想要和您不再分離。曾的手指輕輕摩娑著路法斯頸後那塊腺體，最終是沒有咬下去。

直到華燈初上時，這場狂亂的性事才終於結束。

簡單清理過後，曾把散在房間裡的衣服一件件撿回來給路法斯套上，少年臉上的紅暈已經退去，只是眼角還微微泛著紅——做得太過火了，曾感到很抱歉地想。為了防止再出什麼意外，他從桌上抽了一隻拆了封的抑制劑就往自己手上扎。

路法斯全程目睹他的舉動，像是被他過分謹慎的行為給逗樂一般，他噗哧笑了出來，「吶，曾，你知道要如何和維爾德那傢伙解釋吧。」他眉眼彎彎地問戀人。

一想到這個曾就頭痛，他推測維爾德主任可能已經知道他們在外頭都幹了什麼好事，十有八九還幫他們埋著總裁——神羅到現在都還沒派人來尋路法斯就是最好的證明。所以曾才感到如此煩惱，他到底要怎麼和對他而言既是上司又像父親的維爾德主任報告這件事。

大概是看曾動搖得太厲害，路法斯慢悠悠地開口：「只要說是一時的費洛蒙紊亂就好了。」

「只要說是一時的費洛蒙紊亂就好……？」黑髮的少年遲疑地復誦了一遍，感覺自己還沒清醒，隱隱約約地察覺到路法斯的態度有哪邊不太對。

「說是我說的，想必維爾德就會明白了吧。」路法斯毫不在乎地說。畢竟塔克斯都是人精嘛，尤其他又待在那個位子上那麼久，他補充道。

看曾還想反駁什麼，路法斯幹脆把他打發出去：「你不只要跟本部聯絡而已吧。不要再猶豫了，誰知道維爾德能拖多久時間。」

曾一想確實是這樣，他把感覺到的那股違和感掃出大腦，恭敬地向路法斯鞠躬後，才轉身朝屋外走去。

路法斯不斷摸著頸後那塊被曾揉紅的肌膚，等到曾的身影完全消失在房間內後才掩不住地大笑出聲。

啊啊，太可惜了。他遺憾地想，但他就喜歡曾這點。

反正總有一天會是我的。路法斯虛虛地合攏掌心，像是要把什麼東西收攏在手中。

「……總有一天會是我的。」聽著黑髮塔克斯逐漸遠去的腳步聲，他繾綣地呢喃。


End file.
